Living Without Emotion
by everyheart85
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR HAS ARRIVED! Sakura is asked to let Sai live with her to help his emotional problem. But what happens when he finds out what love means on his own... SaiSaku IMPORTANT: THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SHORT. I'M SORRY THE REST GET LONGER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :/ but i do love Sai :**

Tsnuade looked out her window to see Sakura, sitting outside on a bench. She had been looking for a person to help Sai gain emotional feeling. She believed Sakura was a good choice. After all, she knew a lot about feelings after dealing with them after Sasuke left.

"Sakura, Lady Tsnuade would like to see you in her office."

"Thanks Shizune."

Sakura walked in and was suprised to see Sai in there as well.She could tell by his fake smile he still had very little emotion.

"Hey, Ugly"Sai called out. He as well was startled to see Sakura walk in.

"Hn" Sakura found his name for her highly displeasing and refused to speak to him after that. Her silent treatment wasn't working though.

"Sakura, Sai is still emotionless and I would like you to be his mentor on it. Danzou and Sai have both agreed, do you?" Tsnuade said.

"Uh.." Sakura started, " I guess so..."

"Great, also Danzou suggested that you live together to help him with bonds."

"What?! I don't think so, I'ma girl who needs privacy! Yeah and uh he's a ROOTS emotionless freak who insulted Sasuke in front of my face!"

"Please Sakura, consider it" Sai asked as he flashed one of his genuine smiles. Sakura knew then that Sai wanted this and decided that Sai living with her wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure I'll let him live with me."

**Yeah that was the first chapter, hoped you liked it. It is my first one:) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto... sniff**

**Thank you all who reviewed my story :) Now, to begin... chapter 2**

"Well Sai this is my apartment, and it only has one bedroom so one of us can sleep on the couch, it's a futon, or..."

"Or we could just sleep together, Ugly." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Don't call me ugly! Anyways, your sleeping on the couch until I can trust you."

"Hn"

So Sakura continued with her tour and pretty quickly they had gone through the whole apartment. Sakura decided to make a list of what emotions to teach Sai first while he quietly made another nameless piece.

"Hey Sai, how about we go over anger first. It's very simple and easy to understand."

"Okay Ugly"

Sakura temper was rising quickly when suddenly she burst out "OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH OF CALLING ME THAT! IF YOUR GOING TO LIVE HERE YOU WILL NOT CALL ME UGLY!" Sakura closed her eyes and took in a few breaths to calm herself. "See Sai that is anger, now you try" But as Sakura looked around she noticed Sai had left, possibly due to her lack of self control earlier.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..."

**Well that was the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it!!! Please R&R ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! This one's much longer :) Thank goodness!**

Sai was wandering through the streets of Konhoa thinking about what Sakura had shouted and was wondering why she didn't like her name when he recognized a certain white-haired ninja. He was very nearly drooling on the poster that was hanging inside a bookstore. "Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here, in front of a bookstore?" Sai asked

"Just reading about the new Icha Icha book that will be coming out soon. Anyways I need to go to Tsnuade's, she has a new mission for me. sigh So what are you doing here? "

"Oh I'm just getting away from Sakura, she exploded in my face"

**Meanwhile Sakura sneezes**

"Hn, I don't blame you she can be pretty nasty. Oh yeah she's teaching you on emotions, how is that going?"

"Well, she's attempting to teach me anger and all she's managed to do is chase me out of our apartment."

"Don't you mean _her apartment_?"

"Oh, yeah huh"

"I want to avoid Tsnuade and your avoiding Sakura so why don't we go train for a while?" The two go off and train while Sakura is worrying her head off. She is upset at herself for chasing Sai off and worrying what everyone will think now that their living together. Sakura knows Ino will probably spread some nasty rumors about _BillBoard Brow _and _Emotionless_ sharing the same apartment.

Sakura:_ I need to find Sai to tell him not to tell anyone about us. Oh my gosh I thought of us as __us__! I need to get that picture out of my head. _

**Inner Sakura****You know you want him**

_No I don't_

**Yes**

_No, now shut up!_

**Fine****but you do**

_Whatever, I just won't listen_

Sakura was looking crazily for Sai to apologize when she saw him sparring with Kakashi. She prepared herself for the apology she knew would have to come.

"Hey Sai," Sakura started.

"Hn, what are you here for?" Sai said flashing a fake smile.

"I'm here to apologize for the way I acted. It wasn't fair to you and I was just so overwhelmed with all that happened. And I guess that nickname just put me over the top. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay,I forgive you. Sorry I ran off."

"Oh! You didn't tell anyone about...us" Sakura said

"About what? I couldn't hear you._"_

"Us, and sharing an apartment" Sakura whispered

" No, did you want me to? Or are you ashamed of our predicament?" Sai said

"No, no just wanted to keep it hushed you know, from Ino and everyone.

"Hn"

So Sai and Sakura went home and Sakura tried to explain anger without exploding.She went over the basics of anger, frustration ,pissedoffness and asked him to give her some examples of where anger might happen and even to try to get angry himself.

"Well if I was painting a picture and I had to paint Naruto in it that would make me angry, right" Sai said "or if Naruto showed up in my bed after a night of drinking and we both were naked and cuddling would that make me angry too?"

No, I'm afraid waking up with Naruto would more of freak you out than make you angry, unless of course you were sexually frustrated, then you would be happy or relieved" Sakura explained " although I would rather you let out your sexual frustrations on a girl, but nicely"

"So If I were sexually frustrated and you knew could I kiss you? Hypothetically speaking."

"Well hypothetically maybe but not righ.." but Sakura was cut off by Sai's lovely lips.

**Well that was the third chapter! Sorry the rest were so short I didn't realize it, beginner's mistake I guess. Oh well R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thanks for the great reviews! You all are so nice. Your motivation has kept me going. Oh and sorry for the long wait. I had to write to ASU to get in one of their summer programs. Anyways, to chapter four!**

"Wow, she smells so good. Like strawberries. I'm glad I took a risk to kiss her and she's not exactly pulling away." Sai thought.

"Sai, what are you doing ?" Sakura whispered after the kiss ended. (It was only about 10 seconds long)

"Well, I just wanted to see what it felt like."

" Oh, why did you do that. I didn't see it coming. I'm not ready for a relationship with you so we can just forget about all of this. It will be our dirty little secret." Sakura said as she walked out of the room to go take a shower.

" Wait, I did like it though. And you smell like strawberries. It must be your shampoo."

"Yeah, thanks and remember shhh!" Sakura whispered as she put a finger to her mouth in a shhing motion. While Sakura went to go get in the shower, Sai looked around curiously until he heard his stomach grumble. He then went to go find some food in the kitchen. He found some instant ramen in a cupboard and found some water in the fridge water dispenser. Sai then microwaved it for about 3 minutes and sat down and ate it at the table. He thought about their kiss and how nice it was." I don't think I was angry when I kissed her. I'll have to ask Sakura about that." Sai thought

"Oh, there you are Sai. Hmm, ramen does sound good I'll have some too." Sakura said as she walked back in after being the bathroom.

" I was wondering, what did I feel when I kissed you?"Sai asked

"Uh, maybe happiness or lust. I don't know... did you like it?"

" Yes, it was an enjoyable ten seconds for me. The best in my life."

" Oh really? Um, how about we go over happiness?" Sakura said trying to change the subject while she ran to get her ramen out of the microwave. They then discussed on happiness. Sakura showed him glee(she screamed), excitement(she jumped up and down), joy, and just plain happiness. Slurping up her last noodle Sakura decided to ask him for a situation in which he would be happy.

" So what would make you happy?" she asked.

"Hmm, not having to draw naruto?"

"Yes that's good. Keep going."

"I know," Sai face lit up "If I awoke to you and I cuddling naked."

"Uh, how about you give me_ safer_ situations." Sakura asked

"How about me making out with you, isn't that safe."

"Think of some that don't contain me or you, touching in any kind of way.

"Well, that's pretty hard." Sai then had an evil grin on his face. He knew what he said next would probably make her very _angry_.(They had gone over what makes others mad earlier.) Especially since she blushed a lot just by the mention of her name on his lips. " I, would be extremely happy if I had sex with Ino." Sai said much to Sakura's displeasure.

"What! Why would you want to have sex with Ino-pig? She is so ugly and, and I'm much prettier! Ugh, just thinking about her is making me sick!"

Sakura continues on her rant for about fifteen minutes. Sai left within the first minute. He decided he would go take a shower and leave her having her internal battle. He had to go through her bedroom to get to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw the lovely room, there was a peach color on the walls and the bed was very tidy, with a white comforter with little strawberry designs on it. Finally he continued to her surprisingly large bathroom. He stripped, turned on the water and stepped in.

Sakura was throwing her used ramen container away when she heard the shower going. "Oh my gawd, he is naked, in my shower." Sakura thought .Trying to get that picture out of her mind, she started to get the counters cleaned off. Then after that was done went to get her pajamas on when she opened her drawer and realized the only pajamas she had were shorts that were extremely revealing of nearly all of her legs and other parts, and a low cut tank top that was partially see through. Why she hadn't ever bought other pajamas just in case for a night like this she didn't know. "I know, I'll ask Ino to bring me some pajamas." Sakura thought. And right after that the bathroom door opened revealing a very much naked Sai.

**So that was the fourth chapter hope you liked it. Thanks again for all the great reviews:)**


End file.
